


I need you to tell me the truth son

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [69]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Tom comes home to question his son on if he was in facting helping Archie. Tom needs Kevin to tell him the truth on where Archie was ... so Tom could bring Archie back into the jail. When Kevin, Betty and Veronica tell him that they were not helping Archie hide; Tom realizes that Archie hadn't gone to his closets friends.





	I need you to tell me the truth son

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #131 (Action) Hiding

Looking up to meet his father's eyes. "What's wrong Pop?" Kevin worried his bottom lip.

Tom sighed as he sat down next to his son. "Son; you need to tell me where Archie is hiding." He leaned forward with his hands clasped on his legs. "I mean it Kevin; I need to know where Archie is."

"I don't know." Kevin shook his head. "Honest I don't. Pop you know that I would tell you if I knew where he was. You know me."

"Son; I do know you. I also know Betty just as well. If she is helping him hide out ... then I know that she'll convince you to help her out." Tom looked deeply into his son's eyes. "Kevin; I need to find Archie; where is he hiding."

"I am telling you the truth dad; Betty has no idea where Archie is. She's not hiding him." Kevin spoke with tears sparkling in his eyes. "Veronica knows that Betty would do anything to protect Archie ... although he may honesty be guilty of the crime that he's beein accused of. Veronica is honesty watching Betty closer then ever. So far Archie hasn't attempted to make contact."

Tom remained silent as he looked his son in the eyes.

"Archie would never come to me for help." Betty's husky voice spoke from behind Tom's chair. Her arms were wrapped around her thin waist. "He knows that it would destroy me if I helped him right now." She breathed in. "Although I will never stop searching to find out the truth of what truly happened."

Tom stood to his feet as she spoke. He turned to face the teenage blonde. He sighed deeply. "Right now Archie's best chance is to come back on his own. To be back behind bars. The longer he is out on the run ... the more dangerous he is."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't believe that Archie has done this do you?"

Tom shook his head. "No. But Archie has made it more difficult on himself by escaping."

"I don't think Archie escaped willing." Veronica spoke up as she walked into the living room from the hallway. "Archie wouldn't do that. He would face up to his punishment for his role. He wouldn't runaway." She frowned as she thought of Archie.

"If you three have any sighting or any clue on where Archie is ... then you must tell me." Tom sighed deeply. "I'm sorry but I must keep searching. I just came by to ..."

"Make sure that I'm not keeping Archie hidden from you." Kevin spoke from his spot on the couch. His head leaned back to rest against the back. "Are you going to come home late again?" He looked concerned up at his father whom was walking towards the front door.

Tom paused at the door. "I want you to stay at the Pembroke; son." He sighed. "I won't be home much for the next few weeks. I don't want you alone. I all ready make arragments with Hermione." He slightly smiled. "I'll get together with you for whatever meals I can manage. I call often." He sighed.

"I hope you find Archie very soon Pop." Kevin stood to his feet. Walking over to his father and placing his hand on his father's tight shoulder. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest more knowing that you will be cared for." Tom nodded. He opened the door. Stepping out into the darkness he walked down the porch steps.

"Love you dad." Kevin spoke from the door.

Tom stopped and turned to face his son; "Love you to son." His lips quirked up. He nodded, turned and walked towards his truck.

Kevin sighed as he closed the door after his father. He leaned his back against it. He looked over where Betty was in Veronica's arms. "They are going to find Archie and soon." He tried to speak encouraging. But he knew that he failed as he watched as Betty pressed even tighter against Veroncia.


End file.
